1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an informational signal recording apparatus for recording information signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A still video system is an example of conventional apparatus for recording information signals on recording media.
It employs a magnetic disk having 50 recording tracks which are formed concentrically thereon and on each of which video signals for one field or audio signals for a predetermined time are recorded.
When recording, for example, audio signals by means of this system, the audio signals to be recorded are temporarily recorded in a memory device, and, by reading them therefrom faster than they were recorded, the signals are time-axis-compressed. Afterwards, the signals are FM-modulated, and are recorded on a magnetic disk.
In this system, the original time length of signals recorded on one track differs from track to track in accordance with the time-axis-compression rate. The currently available audio-recording format provides two types of recording mode: one of them allows the recording of a 10-second sound, and the other a 20-second sound.
However, the following problem is experienced with conventional still video systems: If, in recording, for example, audio signals representing a narration or the like, wrong audio signals have been recorded by mistake, the recording has to be performed again from the beginning, recording again those parts where the recording had been correctly effected the first time. This task is quite bothersome.